


Daily High School Life of Ex-Trainers

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver has a pretty steady high school routine, but maybe someday he'll break it to ask Gold out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily High School Life of Ex-Trainers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was 'Gold/Silver high school AU'

Gold took pride in doing the ‘oh-no-I’m-late-let-me-run-to-school-with-toast-in-my-mouth’ anime stereotype every day. Silver was pretty sure he actually had no problem getting up in the morning and specifically planned it so he’d be late, but Gold always denied that. Yet he was never late enough to need to sneak into the classroom and always collapsed into the seat in front of Silver’s a minute or two faster than their homeroom teacher.

Then Silver got to spend the day poking Gold in the back of the head whenever he stared out the window during class. It was far more entertaining than actually listening to the teachers read out the textbook and sometimes give a bit of extra information from the teacher’s edition to make sure they were listening.

“Quit it, Red’s got sport,” Gold hissed at one point every Tuesday in third period and every Thursday in fifth.

“Senpai isn’t gonna notice you,” Silver sneered.

Gold scowled.

What Silver really meant was that Red had _better not_ notice Gold if he knew what was best for him.

They ate lunch together, each trying to distract the other to steal the best bits of his bento while Crys sighed heavily and wondered why she was friends with them, then Gold had to clean the corridors while Silver cleaned the blackboard and he always pulled faces as he ran past.

Then they sat through more classes and Silver usually let Gold doze off because at that point he was starting to feel a bit gooey inside just from looking at the back of Gold’s head.

But then he remembered himself and usually did something kind of extreme like kick Gold in the calves, and Gold would grumble, but he’d still forgive Silver enough to walk him home, always suggesting detours along the way that Crys never took, being as focused as she was.

And as they stood outside Silver’s, Silver would think about maybe kissing Gold and just running off inside, so much that he almost did it a few times.

But he never did and they repeated the whole thing the next day.


End file.
